mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-25221626-20140822015530/@comment-24740605-20140908190618
If Mahouka follows scientific principles to explain magic (as it has so far), then in practice, tactical use of Material Burst would not possible. Remember, even the mass-to-energy conversion of 50 mg (a small drop of water) caused a sufficiently large enough explosion to destroy a battleship. The only way for Tatsuya to use Material Burst in a one-on-one battle and survive is to use his Mobile Suit to fly away several kilometers and aim at the smallest object he can. But...there are several problems with even that. We know Tatsuya can successfully fire from 1200 meters away even without Third Eye. But that's at a large target like a 75+ kg human. Even Tatsuya's high-spec Silver series CADs does not appear to allow for such precision aiming at a mass small enough for tactical usage (at mere kilometers, it would have to be something like a spec of dust for Tatsuya to survive). This is the reason why it's called Strategic-Class Magic - in military jargon, strategic weaponry causes mass destruction and must be fired from many many miles away. And this is also the reason why the USNA started freaking out at Japan having a power to convert mass into pure energy. Material Burst is effectively the most powerful spell imaginable unless someone develops a spell to harness vacuum energy. That being said, Tatsuya owns Lina 9/10 times in battle. All this talk about "if Lina knew about Tatsuya's abilities" means nothing because Tatsuya was initially working with minimal information Lina's abilities as well. The statement about "if Lina was serious" also means nothing because Lina's inability to focus on the battle is as much a part of her as her magic. You can't simply wish it away. Tatsuya is simply the far better physical combatant, is far more durable than Lina with his Regrowth ability, is much more creative with his use of magic, and has shown a greater ability both to plan and adapt. While Lina's invocation speed with a CAD is blindingly fast, this is only for complex spells that cannot be use with Flash Cast. For simple single systematic spells under five processes (such as Speed- and Movement-Type spells to avoid enemy fire or to fire projectiles), Tatsuya is faster. Also, while Lina's Brionac-supplemented and focused Heavy Metal Burst appears to be faster than Tatsuya's Gram Dispersion (which cannot be used with Flash Cast as it's not a simple enough spell to do so), Brionac has a flaw of having to be aimed in the proper direction since it physically fires off plasma instead of targeting Eidos in the Information Dimension. All Tatsuya needs to do is to Flash Cast Movement-Type Spells to move faster than Lina can keep up with her eyes and then fire off a series of Mist Dispersions (which don't need visual confirmation like the Brionac-supplemented Heavy Metal Burst) to disable Lina. IMO, Parade is pretty much the only thing Lina has on Tatsuya since it prevents him from properly aiming Gram Demolition, Gram Dispersion, and Mist Dispersion even when he's using Elemental Sight in conjunction with his five senses. But even that is shaky...later on, in Volume 11, Chapter 13, with just one month, Tatsuya was shown to have developed countermeasures to Parade. I just can't see Lina beating Tatsuya at all unless every single card was stacked in her favor: Lina knowing every bit about Tatsuya's abilities, Lina being equiped with Brionac, Lina having Parade activated, and Lina somehow getting the drop on Tatsuya for the first shot to kill him before he can fight back. In a fair fight, there's just no way she can beat him. Even if she somehow initially had the advantage, with every passing second in a battle, the chance goes up that Tatsuya will outsmart her.